Remember Me
by Bookworm1017
Summary: It's been three years. Kurt is engaged, but its not to Blaine. How will Blaine take the news? Will he try to stop Kurt? Or will he let Kurt walk out his life forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Crash!_

Blaine dropped his drink, and the glass smashed on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to care. He knew Lisa, his maid, would clean it up. His world had been ripped apart by one text.

_Kurt got engaged last night. Sorry bro. _- Wes

It had been three years since the two of them broke up. Blaine went to fulfill his dream as a successful pop singer. He had sold out concerts at least twice a week. Kurt went to fulfill his dream as a Broadway actor. He was quite successful. The last Blaine had heard he had recently won his second Tony. They were both living in New York.

They had agreed three years ago that if they were doing exactly what they wanted, not seeing anyone else, and still had feeling for each other that they would get back together. But it seemed Kurt had found someone new.

_Who? _- Blaine

Blaine realized he was crying, and wiped his eyes roughly. Why was he crying? He agreed to this. He knew there was a chance Kurt would find someone else, a big chance.

_Chandler. _– Wes

Blaine suddenly got so furious he threw his phone at the wall and watched the screen shatter on impact.** What does that bleach-blonde, overenthusiastic, corny freak have that I don't?!** Blaine trudged to his bedroom. He slipped out of his clothes with just his boxers and his undershirt left. He then slid under the covers and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

A/N – Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The response to this was so great! I decided to post another chapter! =D

Guest: Thank you!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thank you so much! Your review made me feel awesome! I made some minor adjustments to the first chapter after reading your review.

CrissColferCrowe: I shall! Thank you!

Gleehawaii50fan: Continued! Thank you!

Guest: Thank you!

* * *

Kurt bowed to his wonderful audience, and ran off the stage into his fiancé's arms. He was so happy. He had just finished the opening night of his fourth Broadway show, and he has won two Tony awards. This was a major accomplishment for three years' time.

"You were wonderful as always!" Chandler said, spinning Kurt around. Chandler worked at a local dance studio. He was a well-known instructor. People who had dreams of being on Broadway would often come to his studio to enhance their dance moves.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you're here," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Where else would I be?" Chandler asked, before pulling Kurt into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Kurt rested his hand on Chandler's shoulder and admired the engagement ring on it.

"I'm getting married," Kurt said dreamily. Chandler chuckled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Come on. Your public awaits," Chandler guided Kurt to the door, and they were met with hundreds of screaming fans.

"Mr. Hummel," Kurt's bodyguard nodded, walking in front of the Broadway star. The fans were screaming with excitement, and their questions were coming fast. Kurt tried to answer a few of them as they headed to the car, but it was a bit overwhelming.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Do you plan to adopt?"

"How many Tony awards do you hope to gain?"

"When did you start dressing so fashionably?"

"No we haven't set a date yet. I started dressing well when I was quite young," Kurt knew he had skipped some questions, but he really just wanted to get into the limo so he could snuggle with his fiancé. They were a mere foot away from the door of the limo when one question made Kurt stop dead in his tracks.

"Is it true you're still in love with pop sensation Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt could feel his head spin; it felt like someone was pushing a rock up against his chest. Memories started flooding back to him, memories of a beautiful boy with dark curly hair he fell in love with. He could feel Chandler pulling on his arm. He had obviously not heard the blunt question. Kurt quickly pushed all memories of Blaine out of his mind, and focused on the things around him.

_Cut it out, Hummel! Blaine was your high school sweetheart. You weren't meant to last forever. _

Or were they?

* * *

A/N – Please review. It keeps me writing.

Please check out the poll on my profile. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter just kind of took off in my head. I like how it turned out. I hope you all do too. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

rissa337: Thank you!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Its nice to have an editor. LOL. Thank you! Again I made some adjustments after reading your review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up with a start.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson," Lisa said, opening the curtains. The bright morning light blinded Blaine.

"Morning Lisa," Blaine mumbled, reaching for his phone that was normally on the night stand, but it wasn't there.

"Lisa, do you know where I left my phone?" Blaine asked the maid, as she picked up the clothes he had abandoned the night before.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," she said stepping toward him, and taking the phone out of her pocket, "I found it in kitchen. It must have dropped off the top of the fridge for it to have shattered the screen so bad. There was also glass all over the floor. I cleaned it all up, so it is quite safe to walk on."

"Thank you, Lisa," Blaine said, absently. The events of the night before came flooding back to him in a large painful rush. He tried all of the buttons on the phone, but to no surprise, it didn't work.

"You asked me to remind you that you have a photo-shoot today," Lisa said, not noticing the man's distress.

"Yes, thank you," Blaine said, getting up to get ready.

An hour and a trip to the phone store later…

"Hold the guitar over your shoulder," the photographer was putting Blaine in many different poses ranging from uncomfortable, to awkward, to normal. The photographer was quickly getting annoyed with Blaine. He wasn't focusing, and he refused to wipe the miserable look off his face.

"He isn't cooperating," the photographer finally whispered to Blaine's manager. Andrew sighed.

"Let me talk to him," he said, walking toward the pop star, who seemed to be lost in thought. He tapped his fingers roughly on Blaine's cheek.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked annoyed. He just wanted to get this over with. He much preferred singing in his studio than going to all of these photo shoots and such. Sometimes the interviews were bearable as long as they didn't ask about his love life.

"Snap out of it, Blaine! These photos are going in magazines all over the country. We do not want you looking miserable in them. We want to keep your fun loving, happy image that we have created. Got it?" Blaine's manager was less than friendly when he was aggravated.

"Got it," Blaine sighed. He knew that in order to get to sing in his wonderful studio or on stage, he had to do this kind of stuff too. So he picked up the guitar, threw it on his shoulder, and plastered on the most believable fake grin he could muster.

As soon as the photo-shoot was over, Andrew asked Blaine out to lunch, so they could go over his schedule for the upcoming week. Blaine declined saying he wasn't feeling well, and started to head home. As he went up the stairs to his apartment, his phone went off.

_I just heard the news. Are you okay? – Jeff_

Blaine took a deep breathe. Was he okay?

_I'm fine. – Blaine_

_If you need to talk, I'm there. – Jeff_

_Thanks. – Blaine_

Blaine stepped out of the tight jeans they forced him into at the photo-shoot, and crawled into bed. He looked at his pillow next to him to see that Lisa had left the next issue of his favorite magazine there. He opened it to the third page to see a large picture of Kurt and Chandler announcing their engagement. Blaine threw the magazine towards the trash. He punched his pillow several times trying to ease some of his emotions.

_Why am I feeling this way? I knew this would happen. I should just be shrugging this off. Why do I care so much? _

_Cause you still love him, idiot!_

Blaine sighed, running his hands over his face. He grabbed his guitar from the side of the bed. He remembered when he was in high school, whenever he was upset Kurt would hand him his guitar, wink at him, and give him some space. Kurt always knew what made Blaine feel better.

_I was always upset about something. Maybe Kurt should be with Chandler. Chandler is bubbly and happy about everything. Maybe Chandler can love Kurt better. _

**All our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
New wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts**

**You'll find better love**  
**Strong as it ever was**  
**Deep as the river runs**  
**Warm as the morning sun**  
**Please remember me**

**Just like the waves down by the shore**  
**We're gonna keep on comin' back for more**  
**'Cause we don't ever want to stop**  
**Out in this brave new world you'll see**  
**Over the valleys and the peaks**  
**And I can see you on the top**

**You'll find better love**  
**Strong as it ever was**  
**Deep as the river runs**  
**Warm as the morning sun**  
**Please remember me**

**Remember me when you're out walking**  
**When snow falls high outside your door**  
**Late at night when you're not sleeping**  
**And moonlight falls across your floor**  
**And I can't hurt you anymore**

**You'll find better love**  
**Strong as it ever was**  
**Deep as the river runs**  
**Warm as the morning sun**  
**Please remember me**

**Please remember me**

Tears were flowing freely down Blaine's face.

_Please remember me, Kurt. I love you. _

* * *

A/N - Song: Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw. If you haven't heard it, you should definitely listen to it. I love it to death, and it breaks my heart to think of Blaine singing it about Kurt. (So naturally I wrote it that way. LOL.) Please keep the reviews coming. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: I think you would make an excellent Beta! I've read the "WELL THEN!" version of Blaine too, so I like this a lot better as well. This has always been my view on fame. I mean, its got to be hard having everyone watch your every move, waiting for you to mess up. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Thanks again!

* * *

It was Kurt's day off. He had no show that night, they decided one day without rehearsal would not kill them, and he had no interviews. So here he was watching his fiancé teach his students a rather difficult dance move.

"And we glide," Chandler demonstrated. Kurt enjoyed watching his fiancé dance. Sometimes he would join in his class, but today he was too tired from all his work on Broadway. It seemed like every time he moved he was either getting his picture taken or being bombarded with questions from the press.

"I brought you some magazines!" Madison exclaimed, jumping into the seat next to him. She was the singing coach there. Her, Kurt, and Chandler had become good friends.

"Thanks, Mady," Kurt said, picking up a magazine. He looked up after a few minutes, and caught Chandler's eye. He sent a playful wink at his fiancé and kept reading. When he had finished the first one, he asked Madison if she had the latest issue of Vogue.

"Oh, of course!" Madison said, fishing it out of her bag. She pulled it out and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took a sip of coffee as he took the magazine from her. When he saw the cover of it he choked on his coffee a little.

"Whoa! Careful there. I know a new Vogue issue is an exciting thing for you, but let's not choke to death," Madison joked. Kurt just stared at the cover wide eyed. Madison looked to see what he was staring at so intently and chuckled.

"Hot, huh? Too bad he's gay, or I'd so be stalking him," Madison smirked.

"Uh… Yeah, real hot," Kurt said absently. He could not believe what he was seeing. Blaine on the cover of Vogue? He was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, and was wearing a blue shirt with all the buttons unbuttoned, so his bare chest was showing. He had a guitar up on his shoulder, and he was grinning.

_That smile is totally fake._

Three years and Kurt could still read Blaine like a book, and this was just a picture of him.

_Why is he so miserable? Surely he has found someone by now._

Kurt felt his chest pang as he pictured Blaine with someone else.

_Stop it, Kurt! Blaine is a successful pop singer. He has moved on. You are getting MARRIED! Stop thinking about Blaine!_

"Class dismissed," he heard Chandler call to his students. He quickly turned the magazine over as Chandler walked toward him.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" Chandler asked. Kurt nodded, and waved good-bye to Madison as he let Chandler guide him out of the studio.

That night…

Kurt finished his moisturizing routine, and climbed into bed next to his fiancé.

"Good night," Chandler said, kissing Kurt's temple. They were both extremely tired.

"Good night," Kurt replied. Sleep claimed him almost instantly.

_Kurt was suddenly standing in a church. He was dressed in a tux and he saw Chandler walking toward him. It was only then he realized the organ music, and the priest standing beside him. _

_"Oh my God! This is my wedding," thought Kurt. He looked at the first row of people. He saw Mercedes and Rachel dabbing at their eyes. He saw Puck with a giant smirk on his face. He looked beside him to see Finn with a look of annoyance on his face._

_"What's with you?" Kurt whispered._

_"You know what's with me," Finn said irritated. _

_"No actually I don't," Kurt stated._

_"You're marrying the wrong guy and you know it," Finn whispered roughly in my ear. "I suggest you get your act together fast, or else you are going to make a big mistake." _

_Kurt couldn't reply, because the priest had started speaking._

_"If anyone has any reason these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_Silence filled the room, and then a guitar started to play in the back, followed by the most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard. _

**_I am not the kind of boy,  
Who should be rudely barging' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying' the wrong boy_**

**I sneak in and see your friends,**  
**And his snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,**  
**And he is yelling at a bridesmaid,**  
**Somewhere back inside a room,**  
**Wearing a tux and looking pasty,**  
**This is surely not what you thought it would be,**  
**I lose myself in a daydream,**  
**Where I stand and say**

**"Don't say yes, run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out,**  
**Of the church at the back door,**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,"**  
**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged,**  
**And the organ starts to play**  
**A song that sounds like a death march,**  
**And I am hiding in the curtains,**  
**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be,**  
**He struts down the aisle like a drama queen,**  
**But I know you wish it was me,**  
**You wish it was me, don't you?**

**Don't say yes, run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out,**  
**Of the church at the back door,**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now"**

**I hear the preacher say,**  
**"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"**  
**There's a silence, there's my last chance,**  
**I stand up with shaking hands,**  
**All eyes on me,**  
**Horrified looks from everyone in the room,**  
**But I'm only looking' at you**

**I am not the kind of boy,**  
**Who should be rudely barging' in on a white veil occasion,**  
**But you are not the kind of boy,**  
**Who should be marrying' the wrong boy**

**Don't say yes, run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out,**  
**Of the church at the back door,**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now"**

**And you say, "Let's run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,**  
**Oh baby, I didn't say my vows,**  
**So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"**

Kurt shot up panting. What just happened? He looked over to find Chandler fast asleep next to him.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

A/N - Should I take out the song or do you guys like it? Review please! (Or I'll hit Blaine with a bus in the next chapter.) LOL. Just Kidding.

Song: Speak Now by Taylor Swift


	5. Chapter 5

I love the response to this story. Thanks so much you guys!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Have you seen the Alien 'I Will Survive' song? My Biology teacher played it for us one day last year. It was hilarious! =P Thanks so much!

rissa337: The song is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I am a huge Taylor Swift fan! Thanks!

Knight of Caeli: I like stories like that, too. Thanks!

gleeeeeful: Thank you!

* * *

Blaine was off to a slow start. To his surprise his manager had called and told him to take a couple of days off, and maybe write a song or two. All he really felt like doing was lying in his bed and moping.

_Knock. Knock._

Blaine groaned, pushing the blankets off. He threw on some jeans, not bothering with a shirt, and made his way to the door.

_Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Blaine called, pulling the door open. He was greeted by the sight of Wes and David smiling widely.

"Jeez! Blaine, if we were a couple of crazed fan girls we would have fainted by now," David joked. Blaine rolled his eyes as his friends took over his living room.

"Would it kill you to call before coming over?" Blaine asked irritably.

"Well Mr. Grumpy, we thought you would be pleased to see us," David exclaimed, holding a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"I am. Everything has just been crazy the last few days," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because of Kurt?" asked David bluntly. Wes jabbed him in the side with his elbow. Blaine could only stare blankly.

"That's actually why we came here," Wes said gently, "We wanted to ask you something." Blaine sat down in the chair across from Wes and David.

"As you know, David and I have also kept in touch with Kurt over the years, but out of respect we have not mentioned him to you," Wes spoke.

"But now we feel we have to," David finished.

"Are you still in love with Kurt?" Wes asked. Blaine took a deep breathe. He had known this question was coming ever since he opened the door but it still felt like a punch to the gut.

"Yes," he finally whispered, "I am still in love with Kurt Hummel."

"Then why is he engaged to Chandler? Why are there rumors about the date of _their_ wedding? Why are you just sitting in this apartment? It took the two of you forever to finally get together, and now you're just going to let him walk out of our life?" David exclaimed obviously frustrated.

"I want him to be happy," claimed Blaine. Wes and David looked at each other, and Blaine could tell they were having a silent conversation, debating whether or not to tell him something.

"Kurt says he is happy and he acts happy, but we can sort of tell that he's… not really happy," Wes hesitated.

"What do you mean not happy?" asked Blaine, clearly distressed. He did not want Kurt to be unhappy.

"Well, you know Chandler's bubbly attitude can be a little overwhelming. We've noticed Kurt gets kind of short with Chandler at times. I mean, he was never that way with you. He thought everything you did was _adorable_," David rolled his eyes at the 'adorable' part.

"Yeah, and they are still disgustingly flirty and cuddly, but not near as much as the two of you were."

"There are also times when Kurt seems to be lost in his own little world when Chandler speaks. He used to hang on your every word," David reasoned. They finally stopped talking, and Blaine stared at them for a moment.

"What do you think I should do?" Blaine asked.

"Find Kurt. Talk to him, and if the spark is still there, beg him not to marry Chandler," David said. Wes nodded, agreeing. Blaine was silent for what seemed like eternity.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N - I have been super busy this week! All of my teachers assigned homework every day this week. I may have been writing this in class while I was supposed to be listening to my Language Arts teacher drone... But that is why you are reading it right now. LOL. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thanks so much! I like the Blaine vs. Chandler thing too.

hanah xoxo: Thank You!

* * *

Kurt woke up with a groan. The strong morning light shone brightly in his eyes. He blinked several times, looking around the small apartment bedroom. His eyes caught the small blue clock by the bed, and he realized Chandler must have let him sleep in later than normal.

He rolled out of bed, and slipped into the fashionable outfit he had put out the day before. When he looked in the mirror, he grimaced at the major bedhead that had formed over the course of the night.

A lot of work and a gallon of organic hairspray later, and Kurt was ready to start his day. He walked into the living room, and froze. He saw Chandler surrounded by papers, calendars, and pictures. There was also someone else in the room. Kurt recognized him as Mr. Lavender, the famous wedding planner. After a minute, Chandler finally saw Kurt standing near the entrance looking confused.

"Good morning, Darling! Did you sleep well?" Chandler asked happily.

"Um… Yes, I did. What's going on?" asked Kurt, observing the explosion of papers surrounding his fiancé.

"I made a few phone calls yesterday, and I finally managed to get the most amazing wedding planner ever, Mr. Lavender," Chandler put his hand on the large man's arm. Kurt stood gaping for a moment.

"So… he is planning out wedding?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"Yes! Isn't that wonderful and exciting?" Chandler clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh, yes very exciting," Kurt mumbled, "Chandler, could I speak to you a moment?"

Kurt grabbed Chandler's hand, and began pulling him towards the bedroom.

"We'll be right back," called Chandler. Kurt shut the door, and turned to Chandler only to be pulled into a fierce kiss. Kurt pulled away surprised and a little bit annoyed.

"Chandler, I thought I would be planning our wedding. You know how much I was looking forward to this," Kurt whispered the last part.

"Sweetie, you wedding plans are…cute, but I really think we should leave it to Mr. Lavender. I mean, he is a professional after all," Chandler hesitated, sensing Kurt's disappointment. Kurt was at a loss for what to say. He had been planning weddings since he was ten. Why could he not plan theirs?

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Lavender wants me back out there," Chandler said, throwing himself back into his usual chipper mood. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, and walked out of the room.

_Blaine would have let me plan our wedding. _

_Wait! Where did that come from?_

Kurt shook his head of crazy thoughts. He was marrying Chandler. He needed to leave the past in the past. Grabbing his keys, he quickly walked out the door and toward the front entrance.

"Have a good day at rehearsal, Sweetie!" Chandler called. Kurt merely nodded absently. He jumped into his car. He couldn't think straight. What was going on with him lately? He shrugged it off as wedding nerves, and started driving. A few minutes on the road, his phone began to ring.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt answered.

"Hello, Kurt. Do you have time to meet me for coffee before rehearsal?"

"Sure. Same time, same place?"

"Of course, see you there."

"See you," Kurt hung up his cell phone, and put it back into his Marc Jacob's messenger bag. His mind was still a bit frazzled from recent events, so he decided to turn on the radio for a bit. He skipped a few stations that were playing rap or hip-hop. A voice made him pause. It was the same perfect voice he heard in his dream that night.

**That should be me, holding your hand  
That should be me, making you laugh  
That should be me, this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me, feeling your kiss  
That should be me, buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong I can't go on**  
**'Til you believe**  
**That should be me**

**I need to know should I fight for our love**  
**Or disarm**  
**It's getting harder to shield**  
**This pain in my heart ohh ohh**

**That should be me, holding your hand**  
**That should be me, making you laugh**  
**That should be me, this is so sad**  
**That should be me**  
**That should be me**  
**That should be me, feeling your kiss**  
**That should be me, buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**  
**I can't go on**  
**'Til you believe**  
**That that should be me**

Kurt pulled into the coffee shop parking lot. He took a shuddering breath, and wiped the stray tears off his face.

_Maybe it should be him. _

He saw Rachel pull up not far from him, and got out of his car. Rachel sprinted to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed pulling him into their favorite coffee shop. They both placed their order and sat down at a table in the corner.

"So how is everything with the show?" Rachel asked, ripping open packets of sugar for her coffee.

"Everything's great! The crowd loves it!" Kurt smiled, recalling the other night when the cheering was piercing his ears. Then the question about Blaine popped into his head. He quickly shook it off as Rachel started talking again.

"And…how are things with Chandler?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. Kurt bit his lip. Should he confide in her? Rachel obviously sensed his hesitation.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm glad Chandler asked me to marry him and everything, but lately I just haven't been that focused on _us_."

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel, clearly not understanding.

"Would you say I was crazy if I told you I'm starting to really miss Blaine?" Kurt asked, biting his lip again, nervously. Rachel paused for a moment as if considering her answer. Finally…

"No, no I wouldn't."

* * *

A/N - Song: That Should Be Me by Justin Beiber. My friend made me listen to it, and I was like "This is perfect for my story!" I asked her who sang it, and she said Justin Beiber. YAY! (Not.) But I put it in my story anyway.

Please review! Thank you all for reading! Next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

GhostWriter7737: Here is another chapter! Thank you!

Guest: Thank You!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: I'm glad my story is somewhat educational. XD Your review made me feel so awesome. My dream is to become a published author one day. I absolutely love to write. Thanks so much!

* * *

**I never should've let you go ooh  
That should be me**

Blaine sang the closing notes perfectly, and set his guitar to the side.

"That was amazing, Blaine," Heather, his producer, smiled. It was no secret that Heather had a teeny, tiny, little crush on Blaine, but she was well aware of the fact that he was gay, and Blaine found it a bit endearing.

"Thanks, Heather," he winked at her, causing her to blush. Just then Andrew came into the room.

"Great song, Blaine. Not bad at all," Blaine's manager clapped him roughly on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. The emotion from the song was still bottled up inside. He couldn't show that in front of them.

"Let's go out to lunch, and talk about your performances."

"I actually have somewhere I need to be," Blaine said hastily. _Not now. Not now._ He needed to go find Kurt before he lost his nerve. He knew which theater he was performing at, so he was most likely to be there.

"Yes, you do, and that's at lunch with me," Andrew said, leaving no room for argument. Blaine sighed.

"Okay," he resigned, following the controlling man out the door.

When Andrew was finally finished drilling concert and interview dates into Blaine's head, Blaine was exhausted.

_Don't you want me, baby? Don't you want me? Ohhhh…_

Blaine smiled as he heard Rachel's ringtone come from his phone.

"Hey, Rach," Blaine answered.

"Hello, Blaine. Where are you?"

"I'm at the coffee shop, down from the studio."

"The Klaine boys, and coffee," Rachel muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just stay there. I'm on my way."

"But…why? Rachel?" Rachel had already hung up the phone. Blaine sighed, ordering two coffee's, and waited for Rachel. It didn't take her long to get there.

"Blaine!" she squealed, running towards him. Blaine stood and held his arms open, as Rachel jumped into them.

"It's good to see you, Rachel," Blaine said kindly.

"It's good to see you, too," Rachel smiled, as Blaine handed her a coffee.

"So what brings you here?" asked Blaine, wondering what this abrupt meeting was about.

"Kurt" Blaine nearly spit out his coffee. Why does everyone keep doing that?

"What about him?" asked Blaine warily.

"Do you still love him?" Blaine sighed.

"Yes, Rachel. I do, not that it matters."

"It does matter. Kurt asked me not to tell anyone, but I feel that as a good friend I have to." Blaine raised an eyebrow. She's spoken to Kurt? About me?

"Kurt told me, not two hours ago, that he is really starting to miss you, and that he's been distancing himself from Chandler," Rachel stated.

_There's still hope for us?_

"What do you think I should do?" asked Blaine, hoping she would tell him to find Kurt.

"Go after him!" Rachel said sharply. She picked up her coffee cup, and walked out the door, leaving Blaine with a rather large grin on his face.

_I still have a chance._

* * *

**A/N** - I wrote half of this at school this week, and left it in my locker at school. As you can imagine, it's very useful there. I will probably rewrite this chapter once I rescue my precious notebook from its ugly blue textbook captive. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

GhostWriter7737: Thank you!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thank you so much! I love your reviews. They make my day!

Glo15: Thank you!

* * *

To say Kurt was exhausted would be an understatement. He had been at rehearsal for several hours. He just wanted to go home, shower, and go to bed. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. He opened the door to his apartment to see Chandler standing in the center of the room, with an excited look on his face.

"Hey, Chandler," Kurt said warily. Chandler said nothing as he walked behind Kurt, and covered his eyes with his hands, leading him into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay," Kurt put his hands out in-front of him, so he wouldn't run into anything. He did not like having his eyes covered, and Chandler knew that.

"Just a few more steps," Chandler whispered, uncovering Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes widened. The counter was covered in samples of things for weddings. There was a picture of a wedding cake, which looked like a giant tux. Nothing on here looked like anything Kurt would have planned. He thought white wedding cakes were gorgeous. He was not fond of pink flowers. He would much prefer blue.

"What is all this?" asked Kurt, his nose wrinkled at the picture that had 'Kurt's Tux' written on the bottom of it. It had a pink tie on it, plus it was extremely plain. He always pictured himself wearing a white bow tie with a black dress shirt and tux, and Blaine in a red bow tie with a black dress shirt and tux.

_Not Blaine. Chandler! You are marrying Chandler!_

"Our entire wedding has been planned," Chandler stated in a dramatic voice, motioning to the things on the counter.

"Our entire wedding?" Kurt asked. Surely Chandler had not planned everything without Kurt's consent.

"Yes, and are you ready for the best part?" asked Chandler.

"Oh, what could be better than this?" asked Kurt, examining an ugly green table cloth sample.

"Our wedding is in four days!" Chandler actually bounced up and down a couple of times. Kurt stood gaping for a second.

"FOUR DAYS!?" Kurt couldn't believe that. Surely Chandler was messing with him. He had to be. Kurt felt red hot anger pulse through him.

"Yes, honey, four days. Don't worry, four days leaves plenty of time for all of this stuff to get here. Mr. Lavender special ordered everything including our tuxes," Chandler adjusted some of the pictures on the counter.

"It doesn't leave enough time for my dad to get here, or any of my friends. I'll still have my play in four days," Kurt exclaimed. He wanted his family, and friends there.

"Honey," Chandler put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt had to keep himself from throwing it off, "I realize you grew up being daddy's little boy, but you're getting married now. You can't rely on your daddy for everything anymore. Now let's grow up, put on our big boy pants, and get ready for our wedding."

Kurt had never felt so angry in his life. Strong anger was coursing through him in violent waves. He shoved half of the wedding stuff off of the counter, and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door hard enough for the neighbors to hear.

Chandler sighed. Okay, maybe he had been a little out of line with the dad stuff, but why was Kurt acting this way? Does he not want to marry him anymore?

Kurt was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. How dare Chandler talk to him like that. It was easy for him to be near his family. Chandler's parents followed him to New York. They lived on the other side of town. Kurt felt tears go down his face, and wiped them away angrily.

Kurt forced himself to shower, and do his moisturizing routine. Some things never change. Then he crawled into bed, hoping he would fall asleep before Chandler joined him.

He got his wish. Chandler smiled at Kurt's adorable sleeping face. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Chandler kissed Kurt's cheek, and turned out the light.

The next morning…

Kurt left the apartment earlier than normal, before Chandler woke up. He was still extremely angry with his fiancé. He had time to kill in a coffee shop. He was at least an hour early for rehearsal. He sat down at the corner table with his non-fat mocha, and took in his surroundings. He was brought back to the days of him and Blaine, all of their moments at the Lima Bean.

_"You know my coffee order," said a seventeen- year-old Kurt._

_"Of course I do," said a sixteen-year-old Blaine, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

Kurt continued to sit, vaguely aware of the giant grin on his face. The Lima Bean was also the place where Blaine first told Kurt that he loved him. Those were the most precious words Kurt had ever heard he had been rambling on and on about his experiences in New York, while Blaine sat with an adorable smile on his face. Then out of nowhere he said "I love you" to him, Kurt Hummel. He knew at that moment he had the best boyfriend in the world. What happened?

Kurt realized with a jolt that he had been sitting there too long, and he had five minutes till rehearsal. He threw his empty coffee cup away, and dashed dot the door. He slid into rehearsal two minutes late, thankful no one had noticed. Several of the background dancers were having trouble with a particular move, so most people's focus was on them.

"All right. Places everyone. Let's get started,' the director called. Kurt knew every line, and every step of every character in this play. He was playing the lead, and he loved it.

After several hours of practice, the director called for a break, and everyone scattered in different directions. Kurt was just going to go back over the script even though he had it memorized, but then he saw Chandler come in holding a bouquet of beautiful roses. Chandler spotter Kurt, and slowly walked toward him holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt blushed when he heard several people 'awww…' at them, and took Chandler's hand. Chandler led them into an empty room, away from curious eyes and ears.

"Kurt I am so sorry for how I spoke to you yesterday. I was way out of line. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I should have been more understanding. I know you really want your dad, and your school friends there, but I want to be married to you so bad that I can't stand it. Will you please accept my apology?" Chandler handed the flowers to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Chandler. He was still very hurt by what he had said the night before, but after that speech and seeing the guilt stricken look on Chandler's face he could not stay mad at him.

"I forgive you," said Kurt, taking the flowers with a small smile.

"I love you, Kurt," Chandler whispered.

"I…I love you, too," Kurt said, completely unaware of the dark, curly-haired boy watching them from the doorway.

* * *

A/N - YAY! I'm so happy with how this story is turning out, and I really love the response to it!

Okay, so seeing as I don't have cable, I have not been able to see any of the season four glee episodes. *GASP!* I will probably be able to download them on iTunes sometime in late October. That's if I survive that long. I must have glee!

Cant wait to read your feedback! Love you, readers!


	9. Chapter 9

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thanks for the edits. I was really tired when I typed up that last chapter.

TotalBloodyGleek: Thank you!

Nurse Kate: I like their friends too, and I think Chandler gets on everyone's nerves. LOL. Thank you.

Silllybrit: Thank you!

* * *

Blaine was humming when he got ready that morning. Ever since Rachel had informed him that Kurt missed him, he had practically been bouncing off the walls with joy. His latest album had hit number one on iTunes, so his manager told him to take the morning off and celebrate.

Blaine was going to meet Wes at the coffee shop down from the studio before he went to see Kurt. When Blaine walked in the coffee shop, he saw Wes was already there, seated at a back table.

"One medium drip," Wes handed the cup to Blaine.

"Thanks, Wes," Blaine smiled sitting across from his friend.

"Are you going to the theater to talk to Kurt?"

"Yes," Blaine took a deep breathe, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking.

"It will be fine. Kurt was crazy about you in high school, and he'll be crazy about you now," Wes smiled, remembering how frustrated he and David had become to Blaine's cluelessness in high school.

"Of course it will," said Blaine, nervously. His hands had started sweating, and he was wiping them on his jeans. Wes's phone had begun to ring.

"Hello," Wes picked up his cell phone. Blaine barely noticed all his thoughts on Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine, I'm going to have to leave. That was my boss. Good luck with Kurt," Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked out of the coffee shop. Blaine looked around, remembering all the times he and Kurt had shared at the Lima Bean.

_"I love you," said a sixteen-year-old Blaine, mesmerized by Kurt's beauty and adorableness. _

_"I love you, too," said a seventeen-year-old Kurt, clearly surprised. Blaine felt like the luckiest boy alive to have this beautiful creature love him. _

Blaine's hear warmed at the memory. He took his last sip of coffee, and walked out of the shop. He made his way to the theater that he knew Kurt was performing at. After ten minutes, Blaine as standing outside a large theater. He took a deep breathe, wiping his shaking hands on his jeans.

"You can do this," Blaine whispered, trying to reassure himself. He walked into the building, and jumped onto the elevator. It seemed to take an eternity to get to the third floor. When he looked around he could tell it was break time. No one was dancing or singing.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Kurt Hummel is?" he asked a woman adjusting her makeup.

"Oh yes, I believe he went that way," the woman smiled, pointing down a corridor out to the side.

"Okay, thank you," Blaine walked down the hallway, looking in each of the rooms, looking for Kurt. He came to one of the last doors, and heard someone talking behind it. Opening the door slowly, he looked in to see Kurt and Chandler talking. Blaine's breath caught. Kurt was still stunning. Blaine had seen him on numerous playbills, and had been very proud of him. He had even gone to a couple of his plays, but nothing compared to seeing him in person up close.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He hadn't expected Chandler to be there. He watched as Chandler handed Kurt a bouquet of roses. A small smile spread across Kurt's face. They kissed, and Blaine felt his stomach twist.

_Kurt is happy with Chandler. I can't wreck that. _

Blaine left with his head down. Once he got outside he ran to his apartment. He was completely unaware of a certain angelic boy watching him out of a window.

* * *

A/N - I'm sorry I did not update this last week. My grandmother had to go to the hospital last Thursday. She is still there, and everything is really crazy right now. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all of my wonderful readers.


	10. Chapter 10

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thanks so much. I kind of wanted to write a more forceful twist on Chandler's character. It's something I have not seen from other writers.

Silllybrit: Thank you so much!

oliviaanne3: Thank you! I can't wait either. LOL

* * *

Kurt and Chandler kissed one more time before Kurt shooed Chandler away, so he could get back to work. Smelling the beautiful flowers, Kurt put the roses in a small green vase in his dressing room.

"Hey, Kurt," Heather, a fellow actress, called.

"Yes, Heather?" Kurt inquired, shutting his dressing room door.

"I was just wondering if the dark haired boy found you alright."

"What dark-haired boy?" asked Kurt confused.

"There was a boy here looking for you. He seemed kind of nervous. He was probably just another fan," she shrugged, picking up her copy of the script.

"Yeah, probably just another fan," Kurt mumbled, going to the window.

_It can't be._

Sure enough Kurt saw Blaine running down the street away from the theater.

_Why did he come here? Why didn't he come talk to me?_

_Chandler…_

Two days later…

Kurt and Chandler's lives had taken a turn for the crazy. The wedding was tomorrow, and they were so busy getting prepared they didn't even have time to eat. Not that Kurt felt like eating. He had never been so nervous. There was something else pushing at the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was. Yet…

He had called Rachel, and she had agreed immediately to be his bridesmaid. He wanted Mercedes to be one too, but she was working extremely hard on her upcoming album, and there simply was just not enough time.

Kurt had called his dad, and told him all about the wedding. Burt said he was happy for Kurt, but there was no way he could get there in time for the wedding. Kurt was disappointed, but he knew it was not the end of the world. Burt wasn't really that fond of Chandler anyway.

Kurt's nose crinkled as he pulled on the tux Chandler had ordered for him. It fit perfectly, but it just wasn't him.

"You look amazing," Chandler kissed him on the cheek as he passed by. Kurt sighed. He didn't look amazing. The tux was boring and plain. Chandler had asked him not to make any changes to it, so he didn't.

_Blaine would have let me wear my kilt from high school if I wanted. _

Not that he wanted to wear that exactly. He just wanted something more interesting than this. Kurt groaned realizing he had mentally compared Chandler and Blaine _again_.

Looking at himself in the mirror one last time, he realized that the feeling in the back of his mind was dread.

* * *

A/N - Thank you all for wishing my grandmother well. I really appreciate it. She is responding to the nurses more today, so that is really good.

Not much happens in this chapter, but the next one will be more exciting. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thank you! My grandmother is doing much better. I'm glad you found how I've written Chandler's forcefulness as subtle. That is exactly what I was going for.

Joanie: Your review really made me smile! Thank you, and I love you too. :)

Guest: Thank you!

uberdii: Here it is!

* * *

Kurt stood still as Rachel adjusted his tie. He was getting married in a little under an hour, and he was doing his best not to be miserable.

"Kurt you most certainly do not look like you are about to get married," Rachel fussed.

"I know this suit is boring. Chandler picked it out," Kurt sighed pulling at the sleeves. He had been fidgeting all morning.

"I'm not talking about the suit, Kurt," she said, laying a hand on his cheek gently, "I'm talking about the frown." Kurt closed his eyes.

_I have to let go of the past. I must. _

"I'm fine, just nervous," he tried to smile, but it came as more of a grimace.

"You're lying," Rachel said, "you're lying to me, and you're lying to yourself. You are still in love with Blaine." Rachel looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"You are still in love with Blaine," she repeated firmly. A tear slid down Kurt's face. He suddenly had a jolt of energy. He had to do this before he changed his mind.

"Rachel, stall if I don't get back on time," Kurt started toward the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," Kurt ran out of the room, hearing Rachel squeal with delight behind him. He slipped out the back of the small church, thankful no one noticed. He ran to the street, and hailed a taxi.

"Hot records at the corner of fourth and fifth," Kurt said to the driver.

"You hear about the Broadway star? He is supposed to be getting married in that church today," the driver stated, trying to make conversation.

"You don't say," said Kurt nervously. It didn't take long to get there. Kurt was glad for this, afraid the driver would recognize him, and start asking questions. He paid and tipped the driver generously, as he stepped out of the yellow car. He looked up at the tall building, suddenly intimidated.

_What if Blaine doesn't feel the same way? What if he's angry? What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn't even remember me?_

Kurt took a deep breathe, shaking these thoughts from his mind.

_I can't turn back now. _

He walked up the brick stairs, and into the large building. When he got inside, he wasn't exactly sure where to go.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Blaine Anderson's studio is?" Kurt asked a woman at a large, well organized desk. She looked up at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Mr. Anderson does not see fans at his studio," she said in a clipped tone.

"I'm not a fan. I mean… I am! But he… he knows me," Kurt stated, extremely flustered.

"Very well," the woman sighed obviously just wanting him to leave.

"Third floor, room 3C," she drawled.

"Thank you," Kurt jumped in an elevator and hit the third button. He rung his hands together nervously. He was both relived and terrified when the door opened. He walked slowly toward a door marked 3C, trying to calm down. He slowly opened the door, and heard the closing notes of a beautiful song.

_And that's the way I loved youuu-uuu-uuu…_

He watched as the woman behind the equipment turned off the recording and flashed Blaine a thumbs up.

"Um… miss?" Kurt asked. She turned around, looking a bit startled.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Is… Is he busy?" Kurt hesitated.

"No, sweetie. He's not. Go on in," she smiled. Kurt smiled back, breathing deeply before he opened the door.

What he saw made his heart stop. Blaine was pulling his guitar up over his head, looking like a god. He watched as Blaine leaned the guitar up against the wall.

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice of an angel. He turned around to see the love of his life, adorable as ever, and dressed to marry another man.

"Kurt?"

That was all it took. Kurt ran to Blaine, throwing his arms around him. Blaine hugged him back just as passionately. Though neither boy wanted to, they pulled apart.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? You're getting married in like twenty minutes," Blaine said, his hands holding onto Kurt's shoulders.

"I had to come here. I need to ask you to do something," Kurt whispered.

"Yes?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Tell me not to marry Chandler."

* * *

A/N - Ooohhhh... What's gonna happen next? This is really fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Review Please!

I am finally on Fall Break! Plus, my birthday is this Wednesday! YAY!


	12. Chapter 12

Ghostwriter: Here's the next chapter. Thank you!

kaylastargirl: I haven't gotten a chance to listen to that song yet. I can't wait to hear it. I am a major Taylor Swift fan. Thank you!

doodlingstuff: That wasn't the end. Thank you!

veronica2shoes: First of all, I love your username! Thanks for the review!

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thank you! I had a wonderful birthday. I will write Chandler in the next chapter. ;)

MollieEmma: Your username is really cool. One of my best friend's name is Mollie, and my closest cousin's name is Emma. Thank you for your review!

* * *

"What?" Blaine wasn't sure he had heard Kurt correctly.

"Tell me not to marry Chandler," Kurt repeated. Blaine just stood gaping.

_Is this really happening?_

"I want to," Blaine admitted, "but you're marrying Chandler. You love Chandler."

"I don't! I thought I did. For a long time, I pretended to love him, but I don't. I love you. I may sound crazy right now, considering we haven't seen each other in several years, but I don't care. I still love you, and if you feel the same way then tell me not to marry Chandler, and if you don't then tell me to leave, and I'll figure something out," Kurt finished his speech, and studied the awestruck look on Blaine's face.

Blaine took three steps toward Kurt, and pressed his lips up against his. He felt Kurt gasp before relaxing and fully contributing to the kiss. Blaine pulled away and leaned his forehead on Kurt's, holding his hand in his own.

"Please… Don't marry Chandler," Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed him. Being near Blaine, kissing him, holding his hand, made Kurt wonder what he ever saw in Chandler in the first place. After a minute of just holding each other and being near each other, Blaine began to speak.

"So… What about your wedding? Did you cancel it?" asked Blaine. Kurt shook his head.

"Did you tell Chandler to?" Again Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt… What did you do?" asked Blaine. Kurt bit his lip, and Blaine smiled at his adorableness.

"I sort of… left out the back of the church," a second after Blaine realized Kurt was serious he laughed outright. Kurt looked up at him with wide incredulous eyes. Before Kurt could ask him what on earth he was laughing about, Blaine had pulled him into a heated kiss. Kurt could feel the smirk on Blaine's lips as he kissed him.

"What made you sneak out?" asked Blaine, wondering what had changed Kurt's mind so suddenly.

"First of all, I did not _sneak_ out," Blaine just smirked, "I don't know. I just looked in the mirror, and I thought 'What am I doing? I don't want to marry, Chandler. I still love Blaine' and well… here I am." Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"Ready to go face the music?" Blaine asked.

"You'll come with me?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you to deal with this mess all on your own," Kurt smiled; he knew Chandler would have made him fix everything himself. He knew he had made a good decision when he went back to Blaine. They began to walk out of the building when Blaine's manager started to walk toward them. Blaine groaned quietly.

"Here, I'll meet you at my car," Blaine handed Kurt his keys, pointing toward a blue car.

"You still drive? You're in New York," Kurt inquired. Blaine chuckled.

"I have a lot to do outside of New York sometimes," Blaine smiled. Kurt realized then that Blaine probably had to drive out to interviews and things. Kurt was so proud of Blaine. He walked toward Blaine's car, and got in the passenger seat. He was not surprised to see the explosion of CD's in his car. They were all very well organized. There were just a lot. He was also not surprised to see some old Katy Perry albums.

Kurt looked in the rear view mirror to see Blaine's manager yelling at the curly haired boy.

"I don't care what's going on! You need to go to this meeting! This is a good opportunity for you Blaine! This could be the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"That's what you say about everything!" Blaine snapped, "I don't' care if the meeting is a good opportunity. I have the best opportunity sitting in my car right now! He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he needs me right now. I am not going to some dumb meeting," Blaine stormed to his car.

"You're making a mistake, Blaine," His manager shouted after him. Blaine ignored him, climbing into his car. He looked over, and saw Kurt looking at him sadly.

"Blaine, if that meeting is a good opportunity for you, you should go. I can deal with all this on my own…" Blaine could sense Kurt going into rambling mode, and leaned in. Kurt gasped, not expecting the kiss.

"I meant what I said," Blaine whispered, "You are the best opportunity there is." Kurt's eyes watered, touched, and Blaine began to drive. Kurt bit his lip, and started to fiddle with the hair above his ear. Blaine smiled, recognizing the nervous habit form high school. Kurt's stomach began to turn as he wondered what Chandler's reaction would be, and imagining each case scenario. As adorable as Kurt was when he was nervous, Blaine finally took pity on him and grabbed his hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Kurt could feel the tension pour out of him with Blaine's small touch.

"I'm right here, Kurt," Blaine soothed.

They pulled up to the church much too soon for Kurt's liking. Blaine jumped out, and walked to Kurt's side to help him out of the car. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand in a death grip. Blaine turned to him, and gently grabbed his chin.

"Everything will be okay. We'll get this over with. You and I will get reacquainted, and we'll live happily…ever…after...," Blaine paused in between each word, and kissed Kurt slowly and sweetly.

Just then, the church doors flew open.

* * *

A/N - I love all of my readers! I hope you like this chapter. I almost died after watching "The Break-Up" the other day. I really want to jump into my computer screen and slap Blaine. *sigh* Poor Kurtsie!

I am currently working on a cute little one-shot called "Porcelain" so you guys can be looking forward to that. I will be posting the last chapter of this probably next week. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

I am both sorry and excited to say that this will be the last chapter. I have had so much fun writing this, and I would like to say thank you to all of my wonderful readers and reviews.

XStrawberryDuckFeathersX: Thank you so much for being a loyal reader, reviewer, and editor. LOL

kitty8998: Thank you!

Silllybrit: Thank you so much! Your review made me smile.

DarrenCriss1: I'm glad you're hooked! Thanks!

veronica2shoes: Thank you!

* * *

Kurt jumped as he heard a girly squeal. Then he saw Rachel barreling toward them, engulfing them both into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you got back together before Kurt made a horrible mistake," said Rachel, smiling widely still dressed in her brides maid dress.

"Is everyone wondering where I am?" Kurt asked, obviously nervous.

"Actually you are due to walk down the aisle right about now," Rachel gave him a sympathetic look. Kurt drew in a shaky breath. Blaine grabbed his hand.

"You can do this. I'm right here," Blaine squeezed his hand, and they started their way up the intimidating steps of the church. When they got inside, Kurt heard the music he was supposed to walk to. He took a deep breath, and walked into the church. Everyone in the room looked excited until they saw Blaine attached to his hand like a lifeline.

He heard gasps and whispers as he made his way to the front Rachel had her hand on his shoulder opposite Blaine. Chandler looked up with a smile. It turned to a stone cold stare when he saw Blaine. Rachel took a seat in the front row, and Blaine stayed a few steps away as the music stopped, and Kurt walked up to Chandler. Chandler gulped, and looked Kurt in the eye, sensing where this was going.

"I'm so sorry, Chandler, but I… I can't marry you," Kurt barely managed to keep his voice steady. Chandler's jaw set and you could tell he was trying not to cry.

"A boy stole my heart a long time ago," Kurt sent Blaine a sad smile, "and I guess I never really got it back." Chandler's sad expression suddenly turned to one of rage.

"You!" Chandler stormed towards Blaine with his fists clenched. "We were happy together! Why did you have to come back and ruin it!?"

"Chandler he didn't…" Kurt tried to get him to calm down.

"Shut up, Kurt!" Chandler snapped. Everyone in the room was watching the three men with wide eyes. A few cameras flashed. It was more than likely paparazzi that had snuck in.

"Don't talk to him like that!" shouted Blaine, appalled.

_I would never speak to Kurt like that. _

"I'll speak to him however I want. He is my fiancé, soon to be my husband," Chandler was in Blaine's face now, who looked equally angry if not more.

"What are you going to do, force him to marry you?" Blaine was beyond furious. Before Chandler had a chance to answer, Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Chandler, please," Kurt was not expecting what happened next. Chandler spun around, and back-handed Kurt across the face. Kurt fell to his knees, holding his cheek that was searing in pain. Cameras were flashing around them in a mad frenzy. Kurt felt almost dizzy, but convinced himself it was just from the shock of it. Rachel was kneeling down next to Kurt, who had started to cry. Chandler had his hand over his mouth in shock.

_What have I done?_

"Kurt, I'm so…" Chandler started to kneel down next to Kurt, when he felt a strong hand grip his jacket, and throw him up against the wall, and a furious looking Blaine Anderson was holding him there by the collar.

"I am taking Kurt far away from you. I don't want you to see him, look at him, or touch him ever again! If you ever hit him again, this will feel like a pat on the back," with that Blaine punched Chandler in the jaw. Chandler groaned loudly in pain, falling to the floor, and holding his obviously broken jaw. Blaine went back to Kurt, who was still sniffling. Rachel was running his back comfortingly. Blaine shot here a grateful look.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, pulling him to his feet. Kurt was still holding his cheek. He hid his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, hiding from the paparazzi. Blaine whispered soft assurances to Kurt, supporting most of his weight.

"Can you get everyone out of here?" Blaine whispered to Rachel. She nodded as Blaine led Kurt to a back room.

"Here, Sweetie," Blaine sat Kurt down on a chair, and kneeled in-front of him.

"He never hit me before," Kurt whimpered into his hands.

"Here let me see," Blaine gently pulled Kurt's hand away to see blood.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine gasped eyeing the rather large cut across Kurt's cheek.

"His engagement ring cut me," Kurt chuckled humorlessly at the irony. Blaine gave him a sad smile. Just then Rachel came in the room.

"Everyone is leaving," Rachel said, gasping when she saw Kurt.

"Rachel, do you know if there's a first aid kit in the building?" Blaine asked the worried girl.

"I think so. Let me see," Rachel left the room again and Blaine turned back to Kurt. Kurt had a tear under his eye, and Blaine wiped it away before it could run into his cut.

"I've really messed up, haven't I?" Kurt sniffled.

"Hey, stop it!" Blaine chastised, "You haven't done anything wrong, Kurt." Just then Rachel came in with a small box. Blaine cleaned and bandaged Kurt's cut. Kurt winced a little. When Blaine was finished, he kissed Kurt on the nose, and in that moment Kurt knew he could never he happier with anyone else.

**The End**

* * *

A/N - Ta-da! YAY! I hope you all liked the way it ended. Thanks so much! Please review!

I'm currently working on 3 Klaine stories, 1 Bittanana (Can someone please correct my spelling on that?), and one New Normal story. If you haven't watch Ryan Murphy's new show The New Normal, you definitely should. It is amazing!

I'm taking prompts for Glee and The New Normal. Thanks!


	14. Announcement

I'm sorry about the AN, but this is important. I know that I haven't been posting any new stories lately because I got a very time consuming job, but I have made a tumblr (which is quick and easy) and I will be posting fanfiction recommendations on it as well as some other stuff. I have bigger plans for my tumblr if I can get enough followers, so if you all will check it out and follow if you like, I would greatly appreciate it!

This is not goodbye to my writing fanfiction! It is simply something to satisfy my need to share glee gay feels in a less time consuming way.

So here it is...

lovegleegays_**DOT**_tumblr**_DOT_**com

I love you my lovely readers! Thank you!


End file.
